Enormemente jodido
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: Edward es el típico playboy que se tira a toda chica que sin importarle nada más. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella Swan, su única y primera novia, vuelva más guapa, irresistible, zorra y puta que nunca para dejarle... enormemente jodido?Ahora será él el jodido


**Polla-Ward Contest**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mio ;)**

**Nombre del Fic: Enormemente Jodido**

**Nombre del Autor/es: ****CrisDonoso95**

**Número de Palabras: **5,597

**Tipo de Edward:**** playboy, estúpido cabrón. **

**Summary: **Edward es el típico playboy que se tira a toda chica que sin importarle nada más. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella Swan, su única y primera novia, vuelva más guapa, irresistible, zorra y puta que nunca para dejarle... enormemente jodido? Ahora, será él el jodido

**Nota de autor: Espero que os guste ;) Felizces Fiestas y Próspero año nuevo.**

* * *

Lauren, ella era una de las mejores putas de toda el instituto. Solíamos compartir momentos increíbles, pero eran solo eso, momentos y no solo con ella si no también con Tanya, Jessica… y toda chica de Forks que intentaba encandilar

-Um Eddie… -gimió la zorra de Lauren contra mi –más fuerte… Ah…

Mi ritmo aumentó hasta lo salvaje, mientras Lauren lloraba, gritaba y gemía. Entraba, salía y volvía a entrar cada vez más fuerte, sin importarme la persona contra mi cuerpo y apoyada en la pared, solo me importaba mi propio placer, no el suyo, ni siquiera me importaba ella, solo la utilizaba para satisfacerme y luego las dejaba y muy raramente repetía…

Sentía como su sexo apretaba mi miembro, pero no lo suficiente como para liberarme. Ella llegó a su propio clímax y más tarde, yo llegué al mío propio dejándome caer sobre ella, aplastándola. Segundos después, salí de ella, tiré el condón al contenedor más cercano, terminé de vestirme y me dirigí a la salida del vestuario masculino.

-Adiós Eddie –dijo una jadeante Lauren justo cuando salía.

Asentí en respuesta y me puse mis gafas de sol, las cuales me daban un aspecto increíblemente sexy e irresistible.

Con la sonrisa hipócrita, torcida y sexy que hacía que todas y cada una de las chicas del instituto de Forks cayesen a mis pies -excepto mi hermana y Rose, puaj, eso sería asqueroso- pensé mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda, pura repugnancia, las ganas de vomitar se apoderaban de mí.

Caminé hacía mi mesa, la cual compartía con los Hale y con mis hermanos, mientras veía como cada una de las chicas de las demás mesas me lanzaban sonrisas coquetas y hacían diversas posturas para llamar mi atención, como inclinarse y dejarme ver la tela de sus sostenes y el inicio de sus pechos debido al excesivo escote que poseían sus provocativas y primaverales camisetas.

-Wow, Romeo ¿Quién fue esta vez? –preguntó Emmett una vez me senté y cogí una manzana de la bandeja de mi hermana.

-Espera, déjame adivinar… fue… ¿Jessica? –preguntó Jasper, el novio de mi hermana y hermano de la novia de mi hermano.

Negué todas y cada una de los nombres de chicas que dijo hasta que me cansé y solté:

-Tanya por la mañana y Lauren hace un rato –dije como si estuviese hablando del tiempo y no de las dos chicas que me había acabado de tirar.

-¿Y quien será la siguiente? –soltó Rosalie con asco y repugnancia reflejados en su tono de voz.

-Um… de momento nadie –dije sorprendido de mi mismo –.Tal vez mañana…

-Um… Rose… -murmuró Alice y al ver mi curiosa mirada fija en ella, se acercó más a su amiga y le susurró algo en el oído que no puede alcanzar a oír.

Observé el rostro de Rosalie en un vano intento por saber lo que mi hermana la susurraba, y vi como abría los ojos como platos y le preguntaba a mi hermana que si lo que acababa de contarla era cierto y al ver el asentimiento de mi hermana gritó ilusionada y se abrazó a esta. Pude ver como lágrimas caían de sus ojos al separarse y pude apreciar como se llevaba la mano a aquel colgante bastante parecido al de mi hermana con la única diferencia de que en el de ella ponía "_Best_" y en el de mi hermana ponía "_Friends_". Después me dirigió una mirada y pude ver como una bombilla se encendía en su cabeza, le susurró algo al oído a mi _querida hermanita melliza _y ambas se giraron a mirarme, se miraron y rieron.

-Bueno, ya está bien de tanto secretismo ¿Qué os traéis entre manos? Desembuchar, ya –dije cabreado por la actitud de ambas.

Alice rió y me miró.

-Mañana lo podrás ver con tus propios ojos –dijo la pequeña bruja de forma críptica y misteriosa, lo cual sabía que no me gustaba nada y me cabreaba extremadamente.

Iba a gruñirla que me dijese la verdad ahora mismo, pero en ese momento el sonido del timbre anunciando el final de la hora de comer le facilitó su huida a ella y a Rosalie y no pude saberlo.

Gruñí y me levanté de mi asiento, aún con media manzana en mi mano, me dirigí a mí siguiente clase esquivando a todas y cada una de las chicas que encontraba por delante, estaba cabreado, no quería que nadie me molestase. Después de las clases me dirigí a mi Volvo esperando a mi familia, pero cual fue mi sorpresa a ver que Jasper se había traído su moto con dos cascos, para ella y para Jasper… gruñí.

-Tranquilo fiera –dijo Emmett entrando por la puerta- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó al verme cabreado.

-Simplemente no me gusta que mi hermana pequeña sepa algo que yo aún no sé –gruñí- y que encima me lo eche en cara… ¿Tú sabes algo?

-Nada –dijo Emmett

Gruñí y aceleré hasta llegar a casa. Saludé a Esme, mi madre, la cual nos dijo a Emmett que Alice se quedaría a dormir en casa de una amiga de ella y de Rosalie. Cabreado y enfurruñado como un niño pequeño, subí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, sin salir hasta la hora de la cena. Después de cenar, volví a mi cueva a dormir, pero no pude así que bajé y me fui al tocar mi piano, el cual hacía tiempo que había dejado de tocar…

Llevaba sin tocar desde que tenía trece años y ya había empezado a entrar en mi etapa de adolescente, aunque la etapa playboy no llegó hasta los dieciséis, es decir, hace dos largos y deliciosos años.

Levanté la tapa del piano y la cerré de inmediato ¿Qué mierdas estaba haciendo? Juré no tocar nunca más un piano ¿Por qué lo hago ahora? Yo era un jodido playboy no un estúpido pianista… Ya no me gustaba tocar el piano, ahora tocaba otras cosas… y las disfrutaba ¡vaya que si las disfrutaba!

-Mierda –maldije a la nada y me encerré en mí habitación, abrí mi cajón de porno y yo y mi querido "amiguito" pasamos una muy agradable noche.

A la mañana siguiente decidí ponerme una camisa de manga corta negra, unos jeans que dejaban ver parte de mis boxers negros, mi chaqueta negra, la cual no me serviría de nada debido al caluroso día de primavera, y mis gafas de sol. Bajé, saludé a mi madre y desayuné tranquilamente. Más tarde me encontré tocando la bocina del coche para meter prisa a Emmett, quería saber ya que era lo que la cabrona de mi hermana Alice me ocultaba.

-Tranqui leoncito –dijo Emmett a lo que le correspondí con un gruñido, sabía que no me gustaba que me llamasen así aunque no sabía el porqué –.Bueno ¿hoy quien toca? –preguntó cuando arranqué.

-Leah –dije decididamente.

-Menudo reto, dudo que puedas tirártela: te odia.

-Bueno, eso ya no veremos.

Aparqué cinco minutos antes de que el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonara y me extrañó no ver a Alice o a Rosalie cerca, ellas siempre llegaban diez minutos antes y hoy… apenas quedaban cuatro y Alice era extremadamente puntual.

Me encogí de hombros, Alice era lista, quería joderme con el misterio ese que seguro que no era nada en realidad… Salí al ver pasar frente al Volvo a Leah pero esta al verme dijo muy seriamente:

-Quiero parado Cullen, ni lo intentes, hoy no voy a ser la que te de placer ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a la nueva? –dijo.

¿La nueva? Tal vez Alice si tenía algo que ocultarme…

Me fui cabreado a mi primera clase ya que hacía rato que había sonado. Nada más entrar me encontré la mesa de mi odiosa hermana melliza rodeada de chicos los cuales parecían estar coqueteando, y puse en automáticamente me puse en modo "hermano sobre-protector" y empecé ha acercarme.

-Jaja, sí, yo antes vivía aquí –dijo una suave y sensual voz.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te haya visto antes por aquí? –dijo uno de los estúpidos intentando sonar sexy.

-Porque pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en casa de los Cullen ¿cierto, Alice? –dijo aquella voz.

-Cierto… pero casi nunca estabas conmigo… -pude notar el puchero en su voz-. Preferías pasar el tiempo con Edward.

-¿Conoces a Cullen? –preguntó otro de los estúpidos

Para entonces ya había podido abrirme paso entre la multitud y entonces la vi. Una impresionante chica pálida de pelo castaño y ojos achocolatados. Vestía unos simples jeans, con unas impresionantes botas negras y una camisa negra de tirantes muy pegada a su cuerpo, _demasiado _pegada, tanto que marcaba sus increíbles e impresionantes curvas y el llamativo collar con la palabra "_forever_" hacía que mi vista no se separara ni un poco de sus senos. Sentí mi pantalón estrecharse.

Estaba coqueteando con todos los tíos que había en la clase y si el profesor no se hubiese retrasado seguramente con él también. Tenía una sensual y sexy sonrisa de infarto en el rostro. Reprimí un gemido cuando la vi suspirar y responder.

-Yo conocía al antiguo Cullen, no al actual –dijo y entonces sus ojos se clavaron en los mío – ¿No es así Cullen? Me parece que has cambiado mucho. Wow, mírate, estás echo todo un hombre, aunque no te comportes como tal –me sonrió sensualmente y juro que sentí como el pantalón se estrechaba más y más.

-¿La conoces Eddie? –dijo la voz nasal de Jessica a mi lado.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Lauren.

-Um… no me suena de nada –gruñó Tanya

Yo me quedé en blanco. ¿La conocía? ¿Quién era? Tan concentrado estaba intentando recordar… esas piernas y esas curvas serían imposibles de olvidar ¿Cómo había cometido el pecado de olvidarme de aquel impresionante cuerpo? La risa de Alice me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

-Es increíble Cullen ¿No te acuerdas de tu primera y única novia?

-¿Debería sentirme ofendida Edward? –Dijo la chica nueva- Tu primera amiga, tu primera chica, tu primera novia, tu primer beso… -dijo intentándome hacer recordar

Abrí los ojos. No podía ser ella, era imposible, ella se mudó a Phoenix. La había echado tanto de menos… pero ahora no era el mismo de antes, ya no era el enano que creía en cuentos de hadas y que se casaría con su novia… ahora era un playboy, uno que no dejaría que se marchara sin un regalito de la casa Cullen… un regalo personal, por supuesto.

-Isabella Swan –dije y reí al ver la mueca de desagrado, odiaba su nombre completo –Bella. Wow, ha pasado mucho tiempo –dije y la abracé –Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Sentí como se tensaba. Pegué mi cuerpo al de ella obligándola ha que abriera sus piernas para poder situarme más cerca de ella y que pudiera notar mi excitación. Bajé mis manos hasta su trasero apretujándola contra mi querido amigo.

-Haber donde ponemos las manitas Eddie. No voy a caer en tus encantos –dijo y luego me susurró en el oído con una voz increíblemente sensual –. Así que prepárate leoncito para las duchas de agua helada porque juro que aprovecharé cada momento que pueda para ponértela dura y tiesa… -eso último lo susurró acariciándomela por encima de mis pantalones.

Abrí los ojos y creo que si no hubiese sido capaz de contenerme me hubiera corrido ahí mismo. Se separó de mí y se sentó en su sitio ya que había llegado el profesor y gracias a Dios la erección bajó, pero aún así me había quedado con las ganas.

Al salir a comer corrí a por la primera chica que me encontré: Lauren. Nos metimos en los baños y la temperatura subió un par de grados.

Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo y las de ella el mío. Me acarició como nunca, pero mi querido Eddie no subió, no se movió no hizo nada… simplemente nada…

-Puta y jodida mierda –grité cuando Lauren dejó de intentarlo y se largó –. Todo es por tu culpa Swan –dije pegando un puñetazo a la pared más cercana.

Me dirigí al comedor, cogí una bandeja, la llené de comida y me senté en mi mesa de siempre, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Swan en la silla al lado de la mía, no, en la silla no, en el regazo de un estúpido baboso.

-Vaya, vaya Swan, no si al final va a ser que tu también eres una putita como todas… -la dije una vez estuve sentado en mi silla.

Ella se inclinó, regalándome un delicioso plano de su escote y me susurró al oído:

-¿En serio piensas eso leoncito? Bueno, pero yo no soy como las otras. Yo soy capaz de mamártela como nadie te la ha mamado alguna vez. Puedo darte más placer que cualquiera de tus _amigas_ juntas…

Eso me hizo que se me levantara y se quedara tiesa como un palo y era doloroso, sobretodo por la estrechez de mis pantalones. Pero a pesar del dolor, la respondí:

-¿Entonces a qué esperas? Podemos irnos a algún lado y tener uno rapidito –susurré rozando su seno –y luego tener otro mucho mejor en mi coche y otro en mi casa…

-No vayas tan lejos Cullen, no llegaras ni al rapidito –rió y lamió mi oreja.

Gruñí cuando su lengua abandonó mi piel y volvió a prestar atención al baboso de mierda que tenía bajo sus increíblemente largas piernas.

El timbre sonó y todos regresaron a clase, excepto yo que llamé a Tanya y ambos fuimos a la antigua caseta del conserje. Gracias a Dios todavía tenía la puñetera y dolorosa erección que la puta de Isabella me había provocado.

Tanya me bajó los pantalones y el boxers a la vez que yo levantaba su falda y apartaba sus bragas. Deslizó el condón por la larga extensión de mi miembro y entonces la fiera se desató y la estampé contra la pared. La penetré profundamente, no me importó si la hice daño o no, simplemente necesitaba deshacerme de la puta erección que Swan me había provocado. Finalmente, después de tres o cuatro orgasmos por parte de Tanya, yo pude liberarme de mi dolorosa erección.

Me aparté de Tanya y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, gimnasia. Entré al vestuario masculino y me cambié. Al salir y bajar al gimnasio me encontré con un plano perfecto del culo de Swan la cual se estaba atando los cordones, me puse duro nuevamente. Me acerqué a ella y estampé mi erección contra su culo y sentí como se tensaba contra mi cuerpo.

-Culle, si no quieres que eso empeore te sugiero que te apartes –dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

Me acerqué más a ella y puse mis manos en sus caderas. Con mi erección aún rozando su culo susurré en su oído.

-¿Y si en vez de empeorarlo lo arreglas? A mi no me importaría perderme gimnasia, es bastante aburrido, no creo que nos echen de menos

Ella rió y se giró

-Tú lo has querido Cullen –dijo rozando mi cuello con su lengua.

Su mano bajó y agarró mi enorme erección por encima del pantalón, movió su mano de arriba a bajo mientras yo mordía mi labio intentado no gritar de placer. De repente su mano y su lengua desaparecieron y ella con ambas. Corrió hasta uno de los cientos de babosos que había y tropezó para que este la ayudara a levantarse. Pude ver como le abrazaba apretando sus pechos contra el torso de él. El baboso abrió los ojos impresionado y se separó para sentarse y ocultar su erección, eso me molestó, yo quería toda su atención.

Bella se dirigía hacía él pero la retuve por el brazo

-Eres una zorra –susurré en su oído.

-No, leoncito, soy una ovejita ¿o ya no te acuerdas? Además tú eres un playboy –susurró de vuelta y noté como su tono cambiaba de sensual a molesto cuando dijo lo del playboy.

-Algún día te rendirás… -juré

-Sigue soñando… leoncito –susurró pasando su mano por mi pecho acariciando mis duros abdominales y subiendo hasta mis pectorales. Sus dedos rozaron mis pezones y mandaron olas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Su lengua rozó mi labio y se separó justo cuando estaba a punto de atraparla entre mis brazos.

La vi alejarse de mi lado meneando las caderas de un lado a otro, tentándome, jodiéndome… ¿En qué mierda me había metido? Estaba jodido, enormemente jodido.

Y ahí comenzó mi tormento… cada día yo la intentaba convencer de que se acostara conmigo y ella simplemente provocaba una enorme y dolorosa erección… me la ponía completamente dura y tiesa… jodida y dolorosamente tiesa… podría jurar que hasta había crecido, y si ya era grande…

Un día tuve que pegarme con uno de los babosos que babeaban detrás de ellas y todo por no dejarme de molestar mientras intentaba convencerla de que se acostara y juro que vi todo rojo, puñeteramente rojo, cuando la agarró de la cintura, la apartó de mí y la besó… la besó… lo vi completamente rojo y no pude evitar ir a pegarle la paliza de su vida… claro que acabé expulsado tres días del instituto.

Pero el último semestre en el puñetero infierno en el que se había convertido el instituto del aburrido Forks no fue nada comparado con él último día de instituto… al finalizar la entrega de diplomas, en la fiesta en mi casa.

Ella llevaba un jodido y corto vestido azul eléctrico, uno de mis colores favoritos, uno que sabía que le quedaba increíble y jodidamente sexy. Al cabo de medio segundo, consideré que era mejor idea llamar al vestido por lo que era: un puto pedazo de mierda creado para matar a mi pobre amigo ya que apenas cubría nada del irresistible cuerpo de Isabella Swan, más conocida con la puta hija de Lucifer, la cual se llevó a mi antigua y dulce Bella y la cambió por esa irresistible zorra.

El pedazo de tela cubría poquísimo… llevaba por encima, muy por encima de sus rodillas, era muy, muy ajustado, de palabra de honor y de tan pegado que la obligaba a no llevar ropa interior. Eso me puso duro y tieso más que un palo o una verja metálica y por más que intenté subirla a mi habitación, lo único que conseguí fue estar apunto de morir de un caso de pelotas azul purpúreo y doloroso y todo por su culpa. Acabé en el baño dándome una ducha de agua totalmente congelada dado que ninguna de las chicas presentes quería acostarse con el burro-bruto-estúpido de Culle, sí, al parecer le debí de hacer mucho daño a Tanya… y a Lauren, Jessica, Amanda, Melanie, Sara, Lidia, Natalia…

Cuando Alice entró en mi cuarto lo encontró con todo por los suelos: mis discos, mis libros, mis revistas porno… y a mi en el suelo, en medio de todo aquel desastre, suspirando y dando gracias a Dios por haber dado a algún tipejo la idea de llevar el agua fría y caliente a las casas ya que había conseguido bajar mi enorme y potente erección…

-Jodido Alice, estoy enormemente jodido –lloriqueé como una nenaza frente a mi hermana pequeña…

-Bueno, creo que te lo mereces, al menos ahora no utilizas a las chicas… ¿O eran las chicas las que te utilizaban sin que tú te dieras cuenta? –dijo y me quedé impresionado, nunca me había detenido a pensar eso, y no tenía nada con lo que responderle

-No lo sé, Alice, no lo sé –lloriqueé nuevamente… no si al final me iba a convertí en una estúpida y jodida nenaza de mierda.

-Ya bueno… Bella y los Hale van a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros… espero que no te importe… -dijo como si hablase del tiempo y no sobre traer a mi enemiga pública e intima a mí único escondrijo…

-¿Y mamá y papá que dicen sobre eso? –la seguí el royo

-Que no destruyamos la casa mientras ellos están en el caribe… lo de siempre, vamos –dijo la maldita enana planeadora de fiestas y de viajes de comprar… era demasiado lista la jodida…

-Mierda –grité y volví a lloriquear –se me olvidó que se iban de vacaciones al Caribe… Pues Alice, quiero que sepas que los Hale sí, pero Swan, ni se te ocurra dejarla pasar ¿Me has oído, Alice?

-Pero Edward… es mi mejor amiga ¿qué tiene de malo? –preguntó extrañada y yo la dirigí una mirada asesina, taladradora... Si las miradas matasen…

-Mira Alice, sabes que no me gusta hablarte así pero: ¡Me la suda y me la pela que sea tu mejor amiga! ¡Ella me deja enormemente jodido, no se como mierdas lo ha hecho pero es insoportable! ¡Opérate, ponte una poya, pruébalo y me dices que tal es estar apunto de tener un caso de puñeteros cojones azules, cuando te sientas dolorosamente sexualmente frustrada me avisas porque tu no tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que es esto! –solté y con eso me desahogué un poco

-¿Acabaste? –Preguntó y yo asentí –Lo siento hermanito, no sabía que era tan duro para ti… -lo bueno de Alice era que a pesar de ser hiper-activa a veces era la persona más comprensiva, paciente y atenta del mundo.

-No, no es duro Alice, es doloroso, jodidamente doloroso –lloriqueé.

-No tenía ni idea Ed… hablaré con Bella… -dijo y con eso salió sin más de mi habitación dejándome hundido en mi puta, estúpida y jodida miseria… patético, el playboy que no se puede desahogar… simplemente patético, si escribiera un libro me haría multimillonario… más que el multimillonario Bill Gates… bueno tanto no, pero si lo suficiente como para comprar a Swan…

-Patético –susurré –Ahora piensas comprarla, eres patético Cullen –grité regañándome a mi mismo, a mi propia y estúpida estupidez… no podía pensar bien, eso era todo… no, no era todo…

Mis padres estaban de vacaciones por el caribe y nosotros estábamos junto a los Hale y a Swan (sí, al final Alice se salió con la suya) disfrutando –en mi caso, era todo lo contrario- de las vacaciones de verano y creí que moriría de bolas azules cuando la vi en mí piscina con ese pequeño bañador azul que a penas tapaba nada. Ni siquiera el agua helada de la piscina consiguió bajarme la erección, la cual aumentó cuando la vi chapoteando y moviéndose de tal manera que no podía apartar mi vista de ella… Maldita Swan, me había arruinado la vida.

-Swan –la llamé, quería molestarla.

Se giró, me miró y nadó hasta mí

-¿Qué quieres Cullen? –preguntó.

-Nada, preguntar qué tal te están yendo las vacaciones, nada más ¿no puedo? –pregunté inocentemente.

-Um… supongo que si –me piró con una ceja levantada –Bien, me están gustando ¿por qué lo preguntas Cullen?

-Me extrañó no ver a ninguno de tus babosos amigos cerca… ¿A qué se debe?

-Ooooh, estás celoso, que mono eres celosito… -dijo con voz tierna y luego se acercó- ¿Para qué quiero traer un baboso cunado ya tengo uno justo aquí? –me apuntó con su condenado y jodido dedo.

-Yo no babeo por ti Swan –dije

-Oh, por supuesto que no Cullen, tu no babeas por mi… tu tienes potentes erecciones que no son liberadas… ¿No las tienes ya azules Cullen? –negué, mierda, lo había admitido, ella sonrió –Que raro… bueno así mejor ¿no? Tal vez algún día cumpla y me meta en tu cama y te la mame de arriba abajo y deje que me penetres salvaje y profundamente, como a ti te gusta ¿verdad? Te puedo asegurar que no soy nada que puedas comparar con Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Sara, Natalia, Melanie… y todas las demás, cuando estés conmigo toarás el cielo y puede que te quedes en él Cullen –dijo mientras lamía mis labios, mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mi miembro y mi torso.

Me aparté de ella bruscamente y salí de la piscina con la erección más potente, dolorosa, enorme y jodida que nunca había tenido anteriormente con nadie y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me encerré e intenté darme placer a mi mismo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

-Puta mierda –grité y me dejé caer en mi cama, abatido, derrotado. Habían conseguido matar al playboy, lo había conseguido ella solita… De repente escuché como llamaban a mi puerta –.Adelante –dije y entonces apareció ella.

-Edward…

-No, no quiero oírte. Me has arruinado la vida Bella, espero que estés contenta, has conseguido matar al playboy, joder Bella que ni siquiera puedo tirarme a Lauren o a Jessica. No puedo, simplemente no puedo y todo por tu culpa. Ahora por favor lárgate de mi cuarto –ordené pero no me hizo caso, se acercó y se tumbó a mi lado en mi cama, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Me odias? –preguntó.

-Sí

-¿De verdad?

Entonces me puse a pensarlo y me di cuenta de que no, no la odiaba. Solo me frustraba y no solo sexualmente. Me di cuenta de que m gustaba y no solo su cuerpo, si no sus manías, las cuales eran las mismas que en su niñez, me gustaban sus conversaciones (las que tenía ella con Alice y que yo oía a escondidas) me gustaba todo… Entonces comprendí que el amor que había sentido antiguamente por ella cuando aun éramos niños no se había perdido… seguía hay.

-No, no te odio ovejita –suspiré y entonces sentí su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío e instintivamente la abracé. –En realidad, y no se como, te amo.

-Lo sé, leoncito, lo sé. Aprendiste la lección… pero me decepcionaste, pensé que me esperarías… Pero aun así, yo te amo –dijo con su suave voz y la abracé fuertemente a mí, ella me amaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Mi Bella… mi hermosa Bella –susurré abrazándola más fuerte y entones una pregunta vino a mi cabeza y no puede evitar decirla en voz alta- ¿Y tú me esperaste?

-Sí –dijo y nuestros labios se unieron y la temperatura aumentó considerablemente entre nosotros.

Nos giré quedando yo sobre ella y comencé a explorar su cuero con mis manos, sin separa nuestros labios. Sus manos en mi pelo me volvían loco, pero sabía que esto no era correcto, que ella no se merecía que su primera vez fuese así… pero aun así no tuve la fuerza suficiente de separar mis manos de su endiablado cuerpo. Mis manos bajaron hasta sus senos y los acariciaron por encima de la húmeda tela del bikini provocando que gemidos se escaparan de su boca y murieran en la mía, acción la cual me ponía más y más duro a cada momento que pasaba.

Bajé mis manos y acaricié su plano, suave y liso vientre provocando que se estremeciera de placer bajo mis brazos. Mis manos continuaron y acariciaron ligeramente su sexo por encima del diminuto bikini hasta llegar a sus muslos, los cuales acaricié hasta que decidí deshacer mi camino y justo cuando volví a dejar su sexo sentí como sus piernas me rodeaban convirtiendo en nulo el espacio que nos separaba y frotándose contra mi enorme erección.

Ambos gemíamos de placer con cada caria, cada roce, cada beso… mis manos la fueron despojando poco a poco de sus bikini y las suyas de mi bañador. Mis labios besaron sus senos, mi lengua acarició y lamió sus senos y mis dientes los mordieron hasta que no aguanté más, sabía que teníamos que parar, Bella no se merecía hacerlo aquí y así…

-Bella… -mi voz era lo más ronco que había oído en mi vida que parar Bella, esto no está bien, no aquí…

-Edward –dijo, su suave voz estaba llena de lujuria pasión y amor, al igual que sus ojos los cuales se clavaron en los mío cuando habló –Ambos sabemos que lo deseamos, he esperado mucho tiempo Edward, no sabes lo que he soñado estar entre los brazos del hombre en el que se había convertido aquel niño de increíbles y hermosos ojos verdes. Así que Edward, ni se te ocurra echarte atrás, es más quiero que me penetres, que me penetres de tal forma que pueda gritar tu nombre increíblemente alto, que me penetres y que mañana no pueda ni caminar… -estampó sus caderas contra las mías y ambos gemimos –Quiero sentirte… sentirte dentro… -y eso fue lo último que necesité escuchar.

Mi miembro rozó su entrada y ambos contuvimos un grito de placer, estaba tan mojada y excitada… Fui entrando en su pequeña cavidad de forma lenta y dolorosa, muy, muy dolorosa. Topé con su barrera, la miré a los ojos y vi que los tenía cerrados, la obligué a abrirlos y la besé, fue entonces cuando rompí aquella barrera de su virginidad y la convertí en mía y solo mía. Esperé paciente a que su dolor se calmase y su interior se acoplase a su nuevo visitante y después empezamos a movernos, a chocar nuestras caderas, a besarnos lujuriosamente, a gemir, jadear y gritar. Ambos llegamos a un poderoso clímax gritando nuestros nombres y entonces me corrí en ella y ella en mí.

Caí jadeante sobre ella, pero rápidamente giré y la dejé sobre mi, no quería hacerla daño, no a ella, nunca. La abracé fuertemente y ambos susurramos un te amo.

-Eres mía –susurré

-Y tu mío, te amo –y me besó apasionadamente - ¿Tan pronto? –dijo al sentir como mi amigo cobraba vida aún en su interior.

-Demasiados meses de abstinencia, amor mío –dije besando y lamiendo su cuello.

-Eres inagotable –dijo y yo sonreí.

-Te acostumbrarás

-Por supuesto. No dejaré que ninguna zorra ponga sus zarpas en los que es mío –dijo y empezó a saltar sobre mí.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Os gustó?

Plis darme vuestra opinión, es la primera vez que escribo un bitch, me he tirado toda la tarde yendo al baño y escuchando linkin park y muse (entre otros) y bueno, creo que al menos merezco un review no? Ya sé que no soy lo más escribiendo, pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado, eso es lo importante para mí, que os gusten mis historias. Mis amigas dicen que soy buena escribiendo cuentos y demás (ellas no saben que escribo esto y creo que será mejor que no se enteren jaja, qué pensarán de mi, la más vergonzosa pero a la vez alocada, de toda la clase?) Pero que penáis vosotrs de mis historias?

Espero que os guste y me dejeis un review porque... que es un review? una opinión, pero no una cualquiera, si no la tuya, la más importante de todas...

Con muuuchisimo cariño,

Cris


End file.
